Project Freelancer: Curse of the Uzumaki
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Konoha stepped in it now if they thought they can kill two Uzumakis and a demon easily. And now they're gonna pay the price. It's time to open their eyes for the asskicking of a lifetime! Strong Naru/Harem/Konoha Bashing
1. Infliction: Open Your Eyes!

Author Notes: I really don't know what happened. First I was reading Vanex's new story The Wandering Maelstrom. Then it reminded me of Naruto: The Betrayed by Jay Frost. Finally while I was reading I was listening to Kamen Rider Faiz's sound track, and this was born. Man my brain's on fire! This will be a short, five chapter story. And if you watch Red vs Blue, expect a lot of pain on the part of Konoha.

Naruto x Kamen Rider with elements from Red vs Blue

**Genres:** Action, Crossover

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Strong/Powerful Naruto and Naruko, Harem, Konoha Bashing

**Harem:** Hinata, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Satsuki, Anko

**Project Freelancer: Curse of the Uzumaki**

* * *

**Chapter One: Infliction - Open Your Eyes!**

**Naruto's POV**

What the hell happened- Wait… oh yeah. I remember now…

This all started when the Uchiha decided that it was a bright idea to abandon the village that gave everything to him. The emo ran away with the Sound Four after knocking out that disgrace of a kunoichi Sakura Haruno, who begged him to stay. Of course, you can guess what happened. After that little "tearful" moment, a team consisting of me, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouji Akimichi was dispatched to retrieve the stuck-up prick.

The former four managed to defeat the Sound Four and their leader Kimimaro with the help of Rock Lee and the Sand Siblings who came to assist, leaving me to deal with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. It was a brutal fight, with me taking two Chidoris to the chest. But the best part is that I never used Kyuu-chan's chakra. I managed to hold off the emo long enough for the other's in their injured states to arrive and subdue the Uchiha. It was a mission success, and we arrived in Konoha with Sasuke in hand.

And Konoha knows how to award success with the biggest mindfuck in the history of the Elemental Countries.

I was suddenly retrained upon arrival and thrown into a prison cell. Apparently hurting the Uchiha was a big no-no in the eyes in the village. The kicker was that almost everyone in the village finally showed their true colors.

First, it was old lady Tsunade. Her beef with me was that I bought about the death of her beloved surrogate daughter. Not only that she along with so-called senses Jiraiya and Kakshi gave me the riot act about me hurting the Uchiha. Unbelievable. It was so funny I laughed along with Kyuu-chan.

Because of my "actions", I was to be executed along with my twin sister when she returns. Oh well, this speeds things up considerably.

During the days leading up to my execution, I had a few visitors, with the first three I completely ignored. One was a pink-haired howler money named Sakura. She was so happy that I was gonna get kill while her crush would get pardoned for his actions. Another was a certained fate-worshiping bitch who I thought I got through to. And then there was the dog-boy who claimed that he can now make Hinata his when I'm gone. Honesty those three were so pathetic all I could do was yawned before going back to mediating.

At least the rest of my visitors were much more tolerable: Chouji, my eating buddy; Rock Lee, my sparring partner; Tenten, my best friend since childhood; Ino, my fellow gardner; Shino, another one of a childhood friends; and Shikamaru, my rival in shoji. At least they know the difference between a scroll and a sealed kunai.

Then there was Hinata. I was aware of her crush for me, but was unable to return it due to certain reasons. It pained me the way she hugged me and cried, knowing that I was gonna die. I could only comfort her, while assuring her to even death can't keep a Uzumaki like he down. After a while she gave me my first kiss and left.

The day of the execution, I saw that they managed to get my sister, and now she was tied up next to me. Then we received a shock that shook the foundations of Konoha to its core. The Yondaime was alive, along with his wife. They even revealed that they were our parents, and that they believed that with Kyuu-chan sealed within us, the real us died. Honesty, what a bunch of morons, especially my so-called parents who returned from being away from the village. I still can't believe that the Yondaime is my father, and my mother was the pervious Jinchuuriki of Kyuu-chan. And now they want to kill me with everyone's support. Even worse, the executioner was my surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime! He faked his death by pulling an illusion of the Shinigami while sealing Orochimaru's arms.

Oh well. The only shining hope is that the younger generation is not infected by the strain of hatred for me. They'll be spared from the Curse of the Uzumaki.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 13. Former Genin of Konoha's Shinobi Force and Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi.

And Konoha finally showed its true intentions. And now, it's time to move.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We are gathered here today to see the execution of Uzumaki Naruto on charges of assaulting and attempted murder of a Leaf comrade! Here he shall die and forever be branded as a traitor to our honorable village! And in order to get rid of this demon forever we shall damn him to hell where he belongs and make sure we never see him, the goddamned Kyuubi!" Hiruzen yelled from the top of the Hokage Tower with the cheering people below them. Naruto and Naruko were both tied up to a pole for all to see.

"Any last words demon scum?" the old man asked, sneering.

"You all are idiots. Screw you and the village. Death can't keep an Uzumaki down." Naruto said while secretly cutting at the ropes that tied him and his sister to the pole.

"I don't even have Kyuubi in me, but with this act, you signed Konoha's death warrant, and no doubt Shinigami-san wants your soul." Naruko added while blowing a sour raspberry.

"Damn you!" Hiruzen roaring before moving in for the kill.

Naruto and Naruko smilred as they yelled out "**Bunshin Daibakuha!**"

Both twins exploded on Hiruzen's face, sending him flying into a building and revealing them to be Shadow Clones.

"Shadow Clones, but how?" Minato shouted before hearing two grunts. He whipped around to find his Naruto dressed in a all-black version of his orange tracksuit and just knocked out two Konoha jounin via knocking their heads together. The most noticeable trait was that Naruto's eyes were purple with a ripple-like pattern.

"It can't be…" Kushina thought in panic as her son glared at her and Minato before running off.

"Well, at least we're trained to cope with and expect the unexpected. Naruko, rendezvous at the village gate." Naruto said though a com-unit in his ear.

"Got it. Might need a minute!" she responded as she slashed several through several chunin with a katana. She was wearing a female version of Naruto's outfit while sporting the same purple eyes as Naruto. She runs past 3 chunin & quickly executes them. She jumps off a platform & is soon cornered by 3 more jounin. She fires a few chakra blades at them & runs forward, kicking 2 backward and beheads one. She punches one of the remaining soldiers and breaks his leg. She tosses him towards the other remaining soldier and kicks the soldier in face, smashing in a locker.

She arrived at the village square and slashed though some more ninjas that were ANBU. The ones behind her then fell dead with kunai implanted in their skulls curtsy of Naruto who landed next to her.

Locating the main street, they tried to run down it but got blocked off my civilians.

"Idiots. **Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as he fired off his jutsu, sending the civilians flying like bowling pins.

With the way clear, they ran down the street, mowing through the fools that got in their way with impressive teamwork.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Naruko yelled aiming the jutsu behind her making their pursuers scatter.

They had to dodged into separate alleyways as a rain of manipulated ninja tools blocked their way.

"Take out that ROOT ninja, on my mark!" Naruko said to Naruto.

"Now!" he yelled as they switched positions. Naruto fired off a Wind Style Wind Dragon Bullet to distract the ROOT ninja while Naruko grabbed a dead ROOT body and ran forward, blocking the ninja tools with the body. Naruto used this time to get in front of the ROOT ninja slashed him with his katana.

"Let's go!" he said, landing next to Naruko.

They managed to make it to the village gate, where a bunch of ninja were waiting for them along with the three Hokages. With the looks of their formation, they were surrounded.

"Oh come on!" Naruko complained.

"Well out of the flying pan and into the fire." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, I can take about 50 of them. You?" Naruko joked.

"How about we save the joking until we get out of this?" Naruto said, amused.

"Attention demon spawn. Stand down now, you're surrounded. Give up and accept your fate. We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape so let yourselves be executed so that we can finally live in peace!"

During Minato's tirade, a camouflaged individual sneaked behind some of the ninja. The figure then attacks with their camouflage deactivated, reveal her to be a black clad red-headed female. She then throws a explode tag on the gate, destroying it and forcing the Hokages the ground floor as she backflips over to Naruto and Naruko.

"Are you guys alright?" the red-head asked, smirking.

"Never better Tayuya." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Took you long enough. How's your legs?" Naruko asked.

"Well enough for me to fight and get you guys out of here. The other's almost here." Tayuya responded, readying her flute.

At this time, Minato decided to strike and threw a tri-prong kunai at the group. When he disappeared and reappeared however…

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Minato was blasted back from Naruko's jutsu, crashing back into a building. At that moment, several explosions appeared out of nowhere, separating us from our pursuers.

"She's here." Tayuya said, smiling.

A vehicle roared through the village gates and stopped in front of them. It was a huge vehicle that was shaped like a dome, which penned from the middle. A young redhead girl jumped out and beckoned to us.

"You're late." Naruto said to the newcomer who rolled her eyes.

"You can take it out of my tab." she joked.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade demanded angrily.

"Mito. Mito Uzumaki. The first container of Kyuubi." she introduced herself.

"No, no! It can't be you How are you still alive?" Minato asked, now officially scared along with everyone else.

"It's amazing what you can do with seals, an extremely enforced Blood Clone, and some Shadow Clones." Mito said as he handed Naruto, Naruko, and Tayuya separate briefcases.

"So it's that time already eh." Naruto said as he and Naruko opened their briefcases to find several items in it along with a belt.

"Naruto. Naruko. Tayuya It is time. Transform, for Project Freelancer has now been fully activated. Bit first, Naruto, show me the seal." Mito said as a seal appeared in her hand.

Naruto nodded and lifted his shirt. Mito examined the seal for a bit before twist it and plunging her hand into the hole. Naruto bit his lip to block out the pain as Mito pulled out a hand. The rest of a body followed as the seal disappeared from Naruto's stomach.

Getting up from the ground was a redheaded young woman She was a little tall, with a prefect hourglass figure, a perky butt, and D-cup breast. Her outfit is a blood red battle kimono with black boots, a black miniskirt, a choker with a bell, and red fingerless gloves. The most noticeable traits on her is the fox ears on her head and the nine tails coming out from her lower back.

"No…" Hiruzen started.

"It can be…" Tsunade started.

Minato felt that she was about throw up while Kushina and Kakashi look on in horror.

The redhead fox vixen smiled an evil smile as she cracked her neck and knuckles.

"Okay. So who's first?"

**END OF CHAPTER 1 OF 5**

* * *

Next time - Chapter 2: Henshin - Making Up for Lost Time

-Kyuubi rains down all kinds of hell on the elite of Konoha. (Kyuubi vs Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kushina, and Kakahi)

Note: To get a look at the asskicking Kyuubi-chan's gonna give them, watch Red vs Blue S8E10 This One Goes to Eleven.

**Released: Wednesday, May 23, 2012**


	2. Henshin: Making Up for Lost Time

AN: I'm planning a revised version aka Director's Cut of this story once I'm finished with it. It'll have more info. For now enjoy the asskicking! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

Note: And sorry for not responding to the reviews like I usually do in my stories. You guys demanded the next chapter, so here it is.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Henshin - Making Up for Lost Time**_

Alarms were blaring at over Konoha, but it's currently the least of everyone's problems.

"Run!" Kushina cried, running like a madwoman.

"Oh crap! Where is she?" Minato said.

"Right behind us obviously!" Tsunade snapped.

As Kyuu chased the three Hokages and the two former ANBU members, the Uzumakis were watching from the rooftops with amusement.

"I honesty almost feel sorry for those cocksuckers." Tayuya said as she twirled around a pistol-like object.

"They're just lucky that she won't kill them quickly." Naruto said as Kyuu gained on the bastards.

"Maybe we'll finally see them get serious for once." Naruko added as Kyuu disappeared from everyone's sight as her prey stopped in the circle of the village square in front of the Hokage Tower.

"We need to keep moving until we can draw the demon out of the village." Hiruzen cried.

"Even so, I don't think she'll fall for me teleporting her out of the village again." Minato panted.

"Maybe we should just fight. I'm afraid that she's gonna start picking us off one by-"

A hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Kushina by her shirt.

"-one!" Kushina finished as Kyuu shot up and booted her in the head, sending her back, "Ow!"

Kyuu then ducks a head-exploding punch attempted by Tsunade and throws her into Jiraiya, ramming Tsunade's head into Jiraiya's balls. Before he could react to the pain, Kyuu shot forward and tackled both him and Tsunade into a wall.

"Oh man, forget this. We need some reinforcements!" Kakashi said as he temporary retreated from the battle as Kyuu stated to clashed with Kushina.

Kakashi then spotted the other jounin sensei and went over to them.

"Hey guys. Mind lending a hand?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry my eternal rival, but I'll have to sit this one out." Gai said shaking his head.

"What?"

"You and my father bought this upon yourselves." Asuma said scowling.

"But this is your village. Our home-"

"You're on your own Kakashi. We've been lied to long enough." Kurenai snarled at him.

With that, all three booted Kakashi back into the battle. Kakashi landed next to Minato, who still from recent beatdown by Kyuu.

"Sensei. I have an idea." Kakashi whispered to him.

"It better be a good one." he replied back in pain.

At the moment, Kyuu threw a piece of rock, making Jiraiya duck but letting it hit Tsunade and Kushina, dazing them. Kyuu then kicks Jiraiya back, grabs Kushina and Tsunade, smashes their heads together. Knocking them away, she turns her attention to Jiraiya and turns him into a punching bag before tripping him and grabbing his leg.

"Wait wait wait-" Jiraiya pleaded, realizing the vixen's intentions.

His protests fail as Kyuu punches Jiraiya really hard in the balls, then kicked him into the Hokage Tower.

"Hey bitch!"

Kyuu turned and dodged a fireball from Kakashi.

"You're gonna pay for all the misery you caused this village…" Kakashi snarled, making Kyuu roll her eyes in annoyance as they circled each other.

Minato meanwhile prepared a Hiraishin kunai while muttering, "Please don't let her see me."

Kyuu senses then went haywire as she jumped back to avoid being smashed by a boulder thrown by Tsunade.

"Tsunade, what are you doing?" Kakashi wailed, "You're messing up my plan with Minato-sensei! I was supposed to distract her for him!"

Kyuu eyes widened as she turned to see Minato with his signature kunai.

"You ratted me out you son of a bitch!" shouted Minato as he threw the Hiraishin kunai at Kyuu.

"One trick pony!" Kyuu taunted as she went through some quick handsigns, "Fox Style: Seal Realignment!"

She sent a pulse to the Hiraishin kunai, rewriting the seal into a explosive tag. She then kicked it over to Hiruzen. The kunai exploded on contact, flooring the old monkey.

"Fox Style: Demon Portals!" she called out as several dark portals materialized around the area with one appearing in front of her. She grabbed it and threw it to Minato.

"Oh shit!" he cried as he tried to use Hiraishin to get away. Unlucky for him, Tsunade charged to land a punch on Kyuu, who used a portal to redirect the punch to Minato. Her fist collided with the roof under him, sending him into a portal and through one near Kyuu. She grabbed him and kick him to Kakashi like a soccer ball, resulting a crash between them.

Nearby, Tayuya laughed her ass off, "That was awesome!"

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed.

Meanwhile, back to the one-sided fight, the Konoha defenders gathered while Kyuu took a short break by stretching.

"Now what?" asked Tsunade as she tried to heal the others.

"I don't know!" Minato moaned, "We're the one who should be winning!"

"But we're not are we?" Jiraiya said as he prepared to go into Sage Mode.

"We will! Just try harder!" Hiruzen said as he summoned his monkey staff.

However Kushina was starting to have second thoughts as Kyuu finished her break and charged at the Hokage.

"This doesn't make sense. Minato is always right. But how can he be wrong? He said that Naruto is dead and Kyuubi is using his body! My head… it hurts…"

Nearby, Tayuya suddenly struck, appearing behind Kushina and chopped her neck with her flute, knocking her out. Tayuya then examined her, lifting the back of her shirt to find a complex looking seal, mostly concentrated around her neck.

"_As Mito-sama thought. There's no way an Uzumaki would abandon one of their own. Counting Kushina-san, there're three Seal Masters in Konoha, and I can think of one of two who did this to her._"

With that in mind, Tayuya picked Kushina up and hopped back to Naruto and the others just as Kyuu elbowed Hiruzen in his face, breaking his nose. Plus, she kicked Jiraiya though a portal while having Kakashi in an armbar. As Jiraiya went through random portals while screaming like a girl, Kyuu used Kakashi as a shield from Tsunade's punch, making them crash into each other. Jiraiya then flew from a portal in front of Kyuu, making her put her foot in Jiraiya's stomach and slamming him to the ground.

"Oh no! Jiraiya!" Minato called out as Kyuu summoned a Morning Star with spikes, with an evil look in her eyes when he inadvertently looked up her skirt.

"Wait! Protect me Icha Icha" he cried, holding up his famed book as Kyuu raised her Morning Star like a golf. She hit him in the crotch, knocking him quite a distance into Minato.

"Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

Hiruzen growled, "You idiots. Let me show you show it's done!"

He turned only to find Kyuu punching him in the face and knocking him back to Minato and Jiraiya.

"Nice demonstration Sensei." said Jiraiya dryly as he got back up.

"Ah shut up." Hiruzen groaned, leaning on his staff.

"Hiruzen. I don't think can take much more of this." Enma said.

Just then, Tsunade appeared and threw an insane sized boulder at Kyuu, who caught it.

"I can't that worked." Tsunade cheered, "Take that you-"

She faltered as Kyuu lifted the boulder over her head.

"Aw crap, that didn't work!." she wailed in despair.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Naruto smirked, "Kyuu is a bit of a badass after all."

"Thanks for the praise Naruto-kun!" Kyuu called out as she threw the boulder at the Hokages and the Sannin.

"We'll be crushed!" wailed Kakashi, as he, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Minato started to run around like beheaded chickens behind Tsunade.

"Pipe down! I've got this! SMASH!" Tsunade roared, breaking the boulder with her super punch, the pieces going to the others and burying them slightly.

"Aw hell. Kyuubi you- oh!"

Kyuu had went over and booted Tsunade in her huge breasts, infuriating her.

"Now you're done it. Come here!" she roared, charging at the smug Kyuu.

Back to Naruto and the others…

"Kyuu-chan is having way too much fun." Mito noted.

Tayuya scoffed, "Don't tell me you're complaining."

"No! Kyuu deserves to stretch out her legs after being sealed for so long." Mito said smiling.

"That part I agree with most definitely." Naruko said, "Now when can we transform?"

"When we escape I hope."

The Uzumakis turned to find two more of their own and smiled, glad to see them.

Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Honoka.

"Are we late to the party?" asked Karin, smirking.

"Somewhat." said Mito, "Come on you two. These Gears need one more maintenance check while Kyuu keeps them busy."

Karin and Honoka nodded and set to work.

"What can we do?" asked Naruto.

"Well… this is the village there villagers can't even tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai." Mito said, "Go ahead. Kick their rears. Break some shit."

Naruko looked at the villager that has various weapons in their hands and smirked.

"Sounds fun. Come on Naruto." she said, jumping off the roof.

Naruto sighed as he heard various cries of pain and broken bones, "How much time do you need?" he asked Honoka, who shrugged.

"Five to seven minutes. Have fun." she said without looking up from her work.

Naruto nodded and went to join Naruko, "Can't let Naruko and Kyuu-chan have all the fun!"

Back to the asskicking…

Tsunade currently is failing miserably at managing to connect a punch with Kyuu, who skillfully dodge her every attempt. Growing slightly bored, Kyuu started to counter, tagging her with several blows before grabbing her arm, twisting it and booting Tsunade in the back of her head. Tsunade shrieked as she flew into a portal and back out a different one, crashing into a building and making it collapse.

Kakashi then tried to sneak behind Kyuu and stab her with his White Light Chakra Sabre, making Kyuu scowl. Sensing his negative emotions, she dodged, disarmed his of his heirloom and grabbed his by the throat with his Sabre in hand. Just as she was about to skewer him, the sword deactivated.

"What's the matter Kyuubi?" Kakashi taunted, "You having trouble keeping it up? Don't worry, it's happens to everybody. Well, not someone like me but… uh-oh…"

Kyuu was not stupid as to what Kakashi was implying and starts to beat him senseless.

"Ow! Ow! Ahow!"

"Hey Minato." said Hiruzen, "Can you rewrite one of your kunais to home in on Kyuubi so that we can get her out of village to re-seal her?"

"Sure. Just give me a few seconds-"

Minato then noticed that one their own is missing.

"Hey. Anyone seen Kushina?" he asked.

Tsunade frowned and looked around, "Now that you mention it… where is she?"

"You don't think-" Jiraiya but was interrupted by Kakashi sailing out of a portal yelling, "Bitch!"

Kakashi gets up and staggers backwards, tripping over a piece of debris and into Jiraiya, pushing him back.

"Whoa easy there… uh crap."

The two find themselves on either end of a portal on the ground.

"Careful you fools!" Tsunade called out to them as they tried to get out of their current predicament.

Jiraiya then noticed Kyuu, who looked at them from an adjoining portal.

"Hold still hold still, I can see her. She's right over there by the other-"

He stopped when Kyuu put her head through the portal and emerges beneath Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Uh-oh." Jiraiya moaned.

"Jiraiya-sama, I can see her." Kakashi whispered.

"Thanks for keep me informed- D'oh!"

Kyuu punches Jiraiya in the balls, making him let go of Kakashi.

"What is your problem with my balls?" Jiraiya said in a high-pitched voice as he fell through the portal, leaving Kakashi off-balance.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Aw crap…" Kakashi moaned.

He falls through the portal and back to Kyuu, who gives him a trifecta of German suplexes. She then mounts him and starts blasting him with fire-infused punches.

"Ow ow! Wait! Can we talk about this- ow!"

"Hell no!" Kyuu snarled as Minato finished reprograming his Hiraishin-seal.

"Minato! What're you waiting for?" Hiruzen snapped.

"I can't throw it yet. It might target Kakashi!"

"Don't worry about me! Just do it!" Kakashi shouted, "Ow!"

"I'll go get him." Tsunade offered, running towards them, but nearly crashed into Jiraiya, who staggers into the line of fire, cradling his balls.

"You stupid pervert! Watch it!"

"Uh-huh-huh."

Kyuu then kicks Kakashi into Jiraiya and Tsunade, grabs his leg, and punches him to the ground so hard it destroys Kakashi's facemask and the mask underneath it as he slides back to the the Hokages and Sannin.

"So that's that you look like under there." Hiruzen notes, "Not bad."

Kakashi only groaned.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and called an ANBU over.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to tell the rookies to capture the Uzumakis. No doubt they have Kushina."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Do it!" Minato snapped.

"Yes sir." the ANBU said as he shunshined off.

"You all clear Minato. Now hit her!" Hiruzen said as he pinnated to waiting Kyuu.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu, Homing Version!" Minato said, throwing the kunai at Kyuu.

Kyuu turned and ran into a portal, flipping into it and ut the another while sending a stronger pulse to the seal on the kunai, rewriting it into a homing explosive seal. She then materialized several of her own explosive tags and tore them into little pieces as she ran at her opponents much to their horror due to the kunai following her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Run!" Minato yelled.

The Sannin and Hokages tried to retreat, but ending off tripping over each other. Kyuu smirked as she materialized numerous kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossoms petal to help camouflage the tags. Throwing them on the ground around her opponents, she cocked back her fist and clotheslined Hiruzen, Kakashi,, Tsunade, and Minato before sliding between Jiraiya's legs.

"Uh?"

Jiraiya looked up to find the kunai heading on a collsion course to his ball.

"Oh god, not my ba-"

But the kunai goes through his legs, making him sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was a-"

He paled when he finally noticed the small explosive tags attached to kunais that were scattered around him and others, just as Kyuu went through another portal and back out one that was above her opponents. With the kunai following her, Kyuu landed on the ground, jumped back up, kicked the kunai to the ground hard, and used the same portal she came out off to escape the incoming explosion.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Jiraiya screamed like a little girl just as the kunai landed on an explosive tag igniting it and the others managed to get up.

Kyuu rolled out of a portal looking like a badass and smirked, "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu (Sakura Blizzard Technique)!"

The Hokage, the Sannin, and the Jounin were caught in the explosion and sent flying in pain. They were in the air for a bit before crashing back in Earth, hard.

They groaned in pain, making Kyuu giggle, but frowned when she noticed one missing. She looked up and suddenly had a mischievous look on her face.

Using Earth Style, she created a cement barricade and carefully positioned it. She then stepped back and folded her arms as a certain Toad Sage came back down and landed on the barricade daddy-bags first, denting it.

"Ooaaah!" Why won't you just kill me?" he squeaked as he fell off of it.

"I would, but that would be too merciful." Kyuu said as she walked away, heading to her next objective.

Back to the Uzumakis…

"Done!" said Honoka as she handed the completed Rider Gears to Naruto, Naruko, Tayuya, Karin, and Mito, the two formers coming back from getting their pound of flash from the damn villagers.

"Thanks Honoka." said Mito, smiling.

"Look like we have company." Karin noted, glancing at the incoming Konoha rookies.

"Your call Naruto." said Naruko.

Naruto frowned, then nodded, "If they want us, then they'll have to work for it."

Mito agreed, "Spoken like an Uzumaki. Honoka, get Kushina out of here and keep her knocked out."

"Do you want me to get _that_ too?" asked Honoka, grabbing Kushina.

Mito smirked, "Yeah, _that_. Gives my dear granddaughter and her boyband something to really piss their pants."

Honoka nodded and left via Mizu Shunshin.

"Hey Naruto, Naruko!"

Naruko grumbled, "Tsunade really thinks that we won't fight the rookies due to the bonds we've made."

Naruto laughed, "That old hag doesn't know us at all and you know that."

A few seconds later, Naruto, Naruko, Tayuya, Karin, and Mito landed from the rooftops and stood across Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"Naruto. Naruko. Your actions suggest that Hokage-sama is right and you're both betrayed the village, making the execution legit. The truth was revealed." Shikamaru said, "After all we've been through, what the heck are you thinking?"

Naruto shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe escaping a cage filled to the brim with arrogant fools who can't seem to grasp the difference between a scroll and a sealed kunai."

"Even so, Hokage-sama is willing to let this all drop if you surrender, which I suggest you do." Shikamaru advised.

"Oh shut the hell up you fucking shithead!" Tayuya snarled.

"The village struck first and we're just striking back ten-fold." Naruko told him.

"I don't want to listen to the lies your Hokages are spilling, so save your breath." Mito snapped.

"Me neither. I hate villages like your who only sees black and white." Karin added.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. You leave us no choice but to use force."

"But Shikamaru-" Ino and Hinata started to protest.

"I'm sorry guys but we have our orders from the Hokage. We take them in."

"Forgive us Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, but he can't disobey order from the Hokage." said Rock Lee regrettably as he and others got into their fighting stances. All except Hinata and Ino, who slowly backed away along with Tenten surprisingly.

"We may have been allies in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, but now we stand us enemies." said Neji.

Karin moaned loudly, "So that's how you guys wanna play? Fine. You'll make the prefect test subjects."

"Test subjects?" repeated a nervous Chouji.

"Yeah, you could say something like that." said Naruto as he and the girls equipped the Rider Gears on their waist and took out black and silver cell phone-like devices with Naruto having red highlights, Naruko yellow, Tayuya blue, Karin white, and Mito gold.

Opening them, they punched in different numbers.

"5-5-5"

"9-1-3"

"3-3-3"

"3-1-5"

"0-0-0"

The codes inputed, the phones announced, "STANDING BY"

The rookie looked on in awe, curiosity, and fear when the five Uzumaki shouted the codeword that spell a beatdown for them.

"HENSHIN!"

Inserting the cellphones in the slots on their belts, it announced, "COMPLETE"

From their belts, came the Photon Blood that shaped around their bodies via Proton Streams, forming the Sol Foam, the Sol Metal, the Fullmetal Lung, the Power Anklet, the Energy Holster, the Global Feeler, and the Ultimate Finder armor pieces before a flash of light consumed the users.

When the light died down, there stood five armored individuals in the place of the Uzumakis.

"Kamen Rider Faiz, Uzumaki Naruto." said the one in the red, silver, and black armor with the yellow eyes.

"Kamen Rider Kaixa, Uzumaki Naruko." said the one in the yellow, grey, and black armor with the purple eyes.

"Kamen Rider Delta, Uzumaki Tayuya." said the one in the blue, black, and white armor with the orange-red eyes.

"Kamen Rider Psyga, Uzumaki Karin." said the one in the white and blue armor with the purple eyes and the Flying Attacker cannons.

"Kamen Rider Orga, Uzumaki Mito." said the one in the gold and black armor with the red eyes and the Orga Stlanzer.

The rookies just blinked as Faiz steeped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Kyuu-chan had her fun, but now it's our turn." he said as he flicked his wrist.

* * *

**ROOT HQ**

"Heh heh heh. How nice of the last Uuzmakis to give the Rider Gears here. Konoha will be unstoppable when we acquire them. Sai!"

"Yes Danzo-sama?"

"Join with the other rookies and take the Rider Gears from the Uzumakis. That clan's been a thorn in my side for too long."

"Yes sir."

"…It does not matter if the Yondaime is back. Konoha will soon be mine, and only I will rule the ninja world as its Emperor- no, GOD!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2 OF 5**

* * *

Next time - Chapter 3: Clash - Escape from the Village

-The Kamen Riders take on the rookies while Kyuu evacs the ones who deserved to be spared.

**A/N (7/20/2012): PLEASE READ before anyone else calls me an idiot for Delta's henshin device like Mr. ShadowSentinel. I did it on purpose. The Delta Gear is perfected, so it's the same as the other Gears.**

**Released: Friday, July 20, 2012**


End file.
